A Million Shades of Violet
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: -InoxNaru- With her father dead, her mother sick, and Tsunade stopping her from attending any ninja duties, Ino finds herself losing control. That is until she discovers a talent that not only puts her in control of her own life, but others as well.


_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Naruto (applies to every chapter)

_Title:_**_ A Million Shades of Violet_** (F.K.A. Never Skipping a Beat)

_Summary:_ After the death of her father, Ino's life starts to unravel. With her mother abusing pills and Tsunade restraining her from attending any ninja duties, to Ino it couldn't be any worse. That is until she discovers a talent within herself, something so devastatingly powerful, that Ino regains control of her life; and other's as well.

_Pairings: (Look Closely, Ino X Naruto, One Sided Ino X Sasuke, some implied Naruto X Sakura)_

Rewritten as of 3/25/08

* * *

**_Chapter One: Stop the Sunrise_**

* * *

I was never particularly fond of summer, and today has been no exception. Leaning up against the glass counter of the flower shop, I sigh, waiting for a customer. I wish I had a mission. Even a D rank mission. Anything to make the boredom go away.

Tsunade requested that I would not participate in any shinobi duties for two months. She and the others think I need time for closure. Hm, as if they know what is best for me. All I know is that _anything_ is better than sitting around and doing this.

Looking over at geranium calendar thumb tacked to the wall, I try to count the weeks left until I can attend a mission again. - Eight weeks! I'm gonna rot in this village before the two months are up! That's if I don't kill Tsunade first...

Wow, It's already been two weeks... Well mom got out of bed today, even though it was just to get water- and most likely take pain killers. But at least it's an improvement. I met Shikamaru this morning. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but knowing him, it was probably too troublesome. That reminds me, I still have to find Chouji, if I don't get those fruit baskets out of the house, I'm going to start eating them.

_'Ring'_

My ears perk up as someone pushes open the flower shop's door, setting off the bell. Sighing with dejection, I pick myself up from the counter. A customer.

"Ino! I came as quickly as I heard!"

Before I had a chance to look up, my childhood best friend/rival came rushing towards me with genuine concern. She must have just returned from her mission to Suna. Adjusting my posture, I shiftlessly glance up at Sakura.

"It's been two weeks you know..." Sakura nods as I lazily lean back onto the counter again.

"If there is anything I can do, I..." Sakura stops as she notices me closing my eyes, my head resting on the glass surface.

"Ino? Ino! Are you alright?"

I can feel her warm breath blowing onto my hair. I ignore her for a few more seconds.

"Ino?"

That's it. "Just stop already! Everyone's been asking me about how I feel, giving me sympathy gifts, and making decisions concerning my well-being without asking. You wanna know how I feel? I want to go away! From here, from everything! Just away..."

I look up at Sakura, whose eyes glistened a bit, as if she was holding back from crying. I put my head back down on the glass counter. Wait a second, did I just snap at Sakura?

"Maybe I should go..." I hear her footsteps and the distant chime of the door shutting.

"No wait, I..." I look up, but she's gone. Just like everything else in my life.

The evening came fast and I soon found myself at the Ichiraku stand, ordering dinner. I never really ate ramen, empty calories if you ask me, but ever since the 'incident' my mom won't even leave her bed, let alone cook.

"Hey Ino!"

Huh? I look up, only to meet the bold cerulean eyes of Naruto. Under usual circumstances, I would've just shunned him off and hoped Sasuke was here, but Sasuke isn't around anymore, and out of all the people in this village, Naruto seems to be the only one treating me borderline normal after, well...

"So, how was your day?" I smile, only to be reminded of how boring and tedious my life has become.

"Same old, same old. You?"

Here we go...

"Well Sakura and I just returned from Suna and on the way..." Turning back to my bowl of ramen I subconsciously roll my eyes. Remind to never ask him that question.

Finishing up my ramen, I place the chopsticks down and bid Naruto farewell. I guess I should go home. Even thought no-one is really waiting for me there. Mom just cries and pops whatever prescription strength pill is present in the medicine cabinet, and Dad, well, he's...

I stop walking for a moment, noticing tears swelling up in my eyes. Why does life have to suck?

Walking over to one of the empty park benches, I lay down on it, and for the first time in awhile, look up at the stars. The sky is clear, and almost all of the constellations over Konoha are visible. Under normal circumstances I would have set up my telescope and stayed up for hours. I would ask my father to point out Cassiopeia, even though I can point to it blindfolded. But of course, things now are not normal, especially since he is gone.

Before I know it, I'm waking up to birds chirping and the bustling sounds of Konoha. I must have fallen asleep on the bench. Rubbing my eyes I carefully get up off the bench and head back towards home, much to my dismay.

Pushing open the door to my house I am only greeted by my paranoid mother sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?" My mother asks hysterically.

"Out." The most vague answer a teenage could give to their parent, but it filled in the blank, netherless.

"I was worried. What if you..." I take note of her bloodshot eyes. Was she up all night waiting for me? I scan the room a bit. No blankets on the couch, or out of place pillows. But there is a codeine container on the coffee table. And I bet it's half empty too. I can almost laugh. My mother, concerned about me? Well, maybe if she wasn't so preoccupied with numbing away her own pain she might notice the suffering she is causing me.

"I spent the night at Sakura's. She just got back from her mission in Suna and wanted to make sure I was ok." My mother smiles, as I make a 180 towards the bathroom. I think I'm gonna puke.

Ok, so maybe I lied to her, but if she finds out what an emotional wreck I am as well, who knows what. With Dad not around, this family needs someone to stand strong, and if it's gonna be me, then so be it.

"Oh, honey, your friend stopped by." My mother practically whispers. Stopping short I dig my nails deep into my wrists. "Who?" I try to keep a voice at the same low pitch tone my mother spoke in.

"Naruto."

Now I'm really nauseous.

* * *

Standing at Naruto's doorstep, I engage in an inner conflict with myself. Should I knock? What could he possibly want? When did I start to regard his judgments in the first place?

Well, there's no time for self doubt now. I mean, it's just Naruto. Shrugging off my insecurities, I nonchalantly approach his apartment door and ring the bell. A few seconds pass and Naruto eventually answers, and it didn't take me long to realize he just came out of the shower. His blond hair shimmered with moisture and his orange and black shirt showed fresh iron crinkles.

"Ino, you came!" Naruto pulls me into a friendly embrace, setting off my "awkward moment" sensors. Weird, much? Following Naruto into his 'humble' apartment, I try to mask the repulsive expression on my face. Did he ever hear of a vacuum?

Pushing away the debris that was sprawled across the cushion, I make myself comfortable on Naruto's couch; which has the distinct aroma of cheese and mothballs.

"I talked to Sakura last night. She's worried you know." Hm, just as I thought. Sakura, that slimy wimp, sent Naruto to do her bidding; or should I say preaching?

"Look, I'm not some charity case. I can take care of myself. Why don't you go tell Sakura that if she has something to say to me, say it to my face." Naruto's mouth parted as if he wanted protest, but I stormed out of his apartment before he could speak.

Tightening my windbreaker shut, I start to walk back home, not expecting a certain someone to follow.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to shoot the messenger?" _Naruto? _Turning around, I shoot him a haughty glare while going through the dossier of malicious comebacks I have stocked up in my head.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to sneak up on people? Oh, wait, you don't have any." Naruto's blue orbs widen with hurt and I quickly tried to take back the retort.

"Look, I, I didn't mean it like that, I..." Overkill. God, what has gotten into me lately?

Placing his right hand behind his neck, Naruto attempts to cover up the crestfallen expression on his face. "Look, I should go." Turning around, he begins to walk back towards his apartment complex and I feel the wind picking up.

Well at least I can name one thing acting more schizophrenic than myself right now; the weather.

With a flash of light and a crackle of thunder in a matter of seconds the dry Konoha streets resembled a flooded levee. I watch as all of the sane pedestrians bow their heads and run to the nearest shopfront to wait out the quick summer storm ; but I stand in place, letting each cold drop slowly saturate my body. The moist, invigorating sensation provides me with the relief I long for, as if standing in the rain washes away my sins.

"You know Ino, you're going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here any longer."

I instantly recognize her voice, still sharp and crisp, even in a howling thunderstorm. Her clear eyes show some signs of remorse as she extends her finely manicured hand out to me. I study her diamond encrusted tennis bracelet for a moment before letting out any words.

"You shouldn't be here."

She nods, and I slowly take a step back, feeling the water seep into my already soggy sandals. "Of course I'm allowed here. Besides I just came to check up on you. You and your father were so close." Another flash of light, followed by a roar of thunder.

She's right. Me and my father were close. A lot closer than most of my friends are with their parents, and that is if they have any. But like most relationships, there were some exceptions. Certain topics we could not bring up with each other. Things we refused to discuss. And how I sometimes see people that aren't there was one of them.

"Get out of my head!"

The rain falls harder, faster.

"Ino-dear, if you wish to terminate my presence then why do you continue to ask for my help?" She reaches out for my shoulder but I pull back.

"Just...leave.." Shaking her head she turns around.

"You just don't get it, Ino-dear. You're special."

Gee, rub it in.

"Psychotic, yes, but not special." I count the seconds between the lightening and thunder. The storm is slowing down. It'll all be over soon enough.

"Try more like psychic." God, not this BS again.

"I don't know where you get the illusion that I have psychic powers. Sure, there is my family's jutsu, but that's nothing psionic, just a simple trick."

I can feel the drops falling lighter. The sun's slowly coming out.

"Ino, believe what you want to. It'll only be a matter of time..." She never finishes her sentence. Looking up, the sun has finally peeked out from behind the clouds and pedestrians return to their errands.

Maybe I should go home and take some of whatever my mom is drugged up on; 'cause there is definitely something wrong with me.

* * *

The training ground's horizon shows ripples of distortion, caused no doubtingly by the summer's intense heat. Taking in the surroundings, my breath deepens as I dodge another jab from my opponent's katana.

Purple hair swirls before me as I blast my opponent with a mind scrambling jutsu.

"Your skills are improving," she speaks in a refined, eloquent manner; showing no attempts to hide her obvious western accent. Acting upon impulse, I didn't notice her violet eyes pinning themselves on my current sealing movements.

Urgh, why can't I take you down? "Hehe," She flashes a wry smile in my direction, I suddenly began to feel lightheaded. _Stupid psychic- nin.._

"Ino?"

That voice. Breaking my concentration, I drop to the ground. Quickly looking back up, I realize that she is gone.

_Naruto... _

"Ino, what you were doing back there, that was awesome! It was as if you were actually attacking someone," Naruto's face lights up with enthusiasm. I shake my head. If he only knew...

"Look, about everything I said before..." He's probably looking for an apology; might as well get it over with. "Ino, it was nothing. I understand that lately, times have been tough, especially after all you've been through these past few weeks," Naruto remarks apologetically. Now that was unexpected. I can feel my eyes soften; the moisture building up from within.

"This is all so very touching, but can we get back to the fight?" Reaching into my back pocket, I toss a shuriken at the purple haired apparition; only to realize afterwards that Naruto had been watching me.

"What was that?" He asks; I can hear his concern. It's probably for my sanity. My weapon had landed a few yards away, near a group of violet butterflies. I wish I had a net on me. I could frame them and display it on the living-room mantel.

"Ino?"

Oh, yeah, Naruto's still standing there. I guess I can't entrust him with my whole 'seeing things' condition. Well, at least not yet.

"Uh, I though I saw something?"

Naruto blinks, but it apparently was a good enough alibi. "Must've been a goose." He explains, and I nod in agreement.

"Have you spoken to Sakura yet?"

Not this again.

"Look, Naruto, I'm not in the mood to deal with her, or any of the crap she put you up to. Can't you just think for yourself for one?" Bowing his head, Naruto sighs.

"She didn't put me up to anything, just to let you know. I'm just concerned about you. _We're _concerned about you. And I think she can do a better job than I can; handling all this stuff."

Why does everyone assume I can't handle mourning myself? Don't they get the concept of grief? It's personal, after all.

"I spoke to her this morning." Lie, but he doesn't have to know. "Oh," he responds, unimpressed. This is getting old, honestly. Why can't anyone try to chastise me on the beach, or something?

"Wanna go out?" Now _that _caught me off guard. Does he mean a date? Does that even matter? I wanted the boredom to go away, after all. And if comes in the form of hanging out with Naruto, so be it.

"I'd understand if you don't want to; with all the stuff you've been through and all."

Running towards him, I place my palm on his forearm.

"No, no; I mean yes, I' d love to hang out with you. It's just, aren't you and Sakura...you know?" He looks down at me blankly, as if he missed a joke or something.

So even if Sakura and Naruto aren't a couple, Sasuke will eventually be mine. Well, after he comes back from God-knows where and finishes up with God-knows what. In the mean-time, 'hanging-out' with his best...err...formerly best friend will have to do.

"Having fun, I see."

Of all the voices, please, not_ her. _

"You can't possibly consider getting intimate, with that, thing...over there. Not after all the things he did."

Great, what is she talking about this time?

"He's the..."

"Ino! Are you alright?"

NO!

Practically collapsing, Naruto catches me, and I realize our faces are just a few inches away from each other. I don't dare to move, and I let him move closer on his own. Inevitably, our lips brush, and only then do we notice that there was a spectator in the field.

"Ino, how could you?"

I didn't have to look up to figure out Sakura ran off tearfully. Naruto eventually followed her, placing me down on the grass.

I pass the time by looking up at the blank, cloudless sky. I wish it were evening. Then I can view the constellations; 'cause sometimes the only way to cope is wishing upon a star.


End file.
